A Yaoi Halloween
by Calai'di
Summary: Halloween with Ryou & Bakura, Yugi & Yami, Malik & Yami Malik, and Seto & Jou. Each set is a little different on how they celebrate. Chap 3 a little different Shonenai, yaoi, some fluff, some not.
1. Bakura and Ryou's halloween

Calai'di: First up is Ryou and Bakura. This was originally posted on Deviantart with a pic for it (if you want to see that, there's a link in my bio that'll take you to one of my pics there. You can find this one on your own, people).

Warning: Kind of dark, but it's Halloween, right? Some shonen-ai, darkness, and forgotten Halloween candy. Beware...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, though I wish I did (poor Bakura's so forgotten in the anime)

* * *

Bakura slipped a pair of costume demon wings onto his back and finished buckling his boots. He was actually really looking forward to this "trick-or-treating" Ryou had been talking about for the last few weeks, especially because of the candy that had been mentioned; getting to dress up as scary and sexy as he wanted was only an added bonus. He was sure his vampire costume was going to get him a lot of candy, hopefully mostly chocolate. And maybe he could finally get Ryou into bed while he was at it.

He stepped out into the hallway that separated their bedrooms and frowned as he noticed that his other's door was still closed shut. He stomped over to Ryou's door and rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Come on, Hikari, how long does it take for you to get dressed anyway?" he demanded, trying to sound irritable. "Let's go!"

"I…I can't come out yet!" was Ryou's muffled reply.

"How come?"

When Ryou didn't answer, Bakura announced that he was going to enter and opened the door. Ryou was half dressed, searching through his closet frantically, angel wings lying forgotten on the floor. Bakura marched over to him and pulled him out of the closet, noting immediately the tear-stains on the hikari's cheek. The yami brushed a hand over Ryou's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Hikari, why were you crying?"

Ryou sniffed slightly and pulled away to look through his closet again. "Well…I…I know you want to get–_sniff_–to get going, and I…I can't yet, and I know–_sniff_–you're mad at m-m-me for holding you up, and…and…" He trailed off, searching further into the closet.

Bakura watched him curiously. "What in the name of Ra are you looking for?"

"A shirt," Ryou answered.

"Why?"

The hikari blushed even though his yami couldn't see it. "Well, the one I was planning on wearing has a huge stain on it that I didn't know about, and it's too late to wash it now. But I can't find another one that'd work with the rest of my costume."

"Right…." Bakura walked out of the room and soon came back holding a short white shirt in his hands. "Here."

Ryou stared skeptically as he took the shirt. "Bakura, this shirt is too short. It'll show my belly."

"Yeah, so? I'm wearing one like that."

"B-b-but, I-I can't wear this!" Ryou stuttered, blushing at the thought. "Angels don't wear things like this, Bakura."

"And you think I care, why?" Bakura answered. He grabbed the white shirt and jammed it over Ryou's head. "Wear it _anyway_. I bought for you, ya know."

"Oh." Ryou put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, still frowning when it stopped at his waist, and finished putting on the rest of his costume. Bakura smiled as his hikari put on the last thing, a headband with a halo attached, and pulled him out the door.

* * *

Bakura was rather proud of himself when they got back to Ryou's apartment. Almost all of the candy he had in his pillowcase was chocolate. He'd managed to scare several older ladies, convinced about five people that he was a real vampire and Ryou was a real angel, and wooed over half of the teens they ran into, regardless of whether it was guy or girl. But his pride had been slightly punctured; the one person he wanted still hadn't fallen for him yet.

Ryou yawned openly and started walking to his room, bidding Bakura goodnight, when said yami caught his arm to stop him.

"Bakura?" the hikari questioned, staring down at Bakura's hand. "What's wrong?"

Bakura stared at him fondly and pulled him closer. "Ryou, I have something to tell you."

"O-okay," Ryou answered, slightly confused. He vaguely noticed that Bakura was trying to hold him tighter.

"Ryou, I…I love you."

Ryou gasped and stared fearfully at him as he suddenly saw a flash of the fake vampire teeth he thought Bakura had on.

Bakura smiled reassuringly and went on: "I've loved you for a long time, and I thought tonight you might actually notice. But…you didn't…."

"No, Yami…don't do this…"

Bakura kissed him gently and pulled him very close. "I'm going to make you mine right now, and you'll never leave me again, Little Angel."

Ryou frantically tried to push away, but his yami's arms were too strong so he had to stand, helpless, as Bakura sank his fangs into Ryou's throat. Ryou winced as he felt his strength and energy being drained away; it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, as if his insides were both on fire and being squeezed unbearably all at once. Bakura pulled back after a few minutes, licking the puncture holes clean, and gazed lovingly at the resisting body in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Ryou's ear lightly.

"Ryou, are you all right?"

The hikari moaned softly and fell limp against his yami's body.

"Hikari, I have to change you or you'll die."

A tear ran down Ryou's cheek, but he was too weak move or say anything.

"You know I love you, Hikari. I love you so much. I promise you, you'll be okay after this." He sliced open his thumb with his teeth and stuck it in Ryou's mouth. The hikari swallowed automatically and he instantly began jerking uncontrollably as the vampire blood entered his body. Bakura held him close and whispered lightly in his ear, "After all, you'll be the most powerful vampire in existence, and you're all mine."


	2. Yami and Yugi's halloween

Calaidi– Well, here it is at last and just in time for Halloween: the YamixYugi chapter of A Yaoi Halloween. You're welcome, everyone.

* * *

"Yami! I don't know what to dress up as!" Yugi called with his head in his closet. He glanced back at the window where the sky was already darkening and sighed; it was Halloween night, almost time to go trick-or-treating, and he _still_ didn't have a costume. He'd been trying to think of one for the past three weeks, yet nothing seemed right. It was starting to seem hopeless, but he couldn't give up; Yami had been waiting for ages for his first Halloween. 

Yami silently walked into the room just as Yugi began searching frantically in the bottom of his closet again. The pharaoh smiled slightly and crept up behind his busy aibou until he was standing not an inch from him.

"Maybe you could be a horse?" he suggested, causing Yugi to jerk in surprise and fall face first into the messy bottom of his closet.

"A…A…_what_!" Yugi sputtered as he pushed his way out of the junk piled up around him.

Yami smirked slightly and picked up a hat that had landed on Yugi head. A cowboy hat. This was too perfect. "A horse," he answered nonchalantly.

Yugi stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you _serious_?"

"Sure, why not?" Yami placed the hat on his head and tipped it slightly. "I was going to be one of those Western horse-riders, like John Wayne. So, you could be my horse."

Yugi gawked at him incredulously, trying to figure out why his other was laughing behind his eyes. This couldn't simply be an innocent idea for a Halloween costume. But since his mind was relatively clean, and he hadn't a clue that Yami was in love with him, he couldn't find anything wrong with the idea.

"Well, since I can't think of anything else…" Yugi muttered. He rummaged around in the bottom of his closet and brought out a baggy brown wad of material. "I have no clue when of why Grampa brought this for me. I lost the head, so doesn't really look like anything."

Yami smiled mischievously at the costume, then at his hat, then at Yugi. "That's okay, it'll be fine. I can help make it look more like a horse. I'll be back." He tipped his hat again and walked out of the room. Oh, he would have fun with his little aibou tonight.

* * *

"Are you sure I look like a horse?" Yugi asked skeptically, staring down at his costume. After Yami had gotten into his own ensemble, he'd helped Yugi with the horse costume. They'd pinned a striped blanket onto the back to look like a type of saddle, and then a rope they'd fixed to look like a stirrup on top of that. Yami's last addition to his hikari's outfit was another rope slung about his neck like reins. They had both been very pleased with the result, though Yugi still didn't really like the idea of being a horse. 

"You look awesome, Yugi," the spirit reassured him. He patted his hikari lightly on the back and pulled him through the door. "Come on, I want to get some chocolate!"

* * *

Yugi bounced through the door of the Game Shop, holding a loaded plastic pumpkin. He still didn't understand why everyone giggled or laughed when he and Yami said they were a horse and cowboy; it wasn't that odd or funny, was it? Shrugging off the feeling he got from remembering that, he bounced happily up the stairs, ready to start looking through his candy to see what he got. 

The hikari was already on his hands and knees on the floor, looking through his candy, when Yami entered the room. Oh gods, could this get any more perfect? The spirit snuck up quietly behind his hikari, after depositing his own candy on the floor next to the door of course, and silently jumped onto his back.

"Yami! What are you doing!" Yugi exclaimed as he tried to buck Yami off of his back.

"What? You thought this cowboy didn't want to ride his horse?" Yami asked innocently.

Yugi instantly stopped moving and blushed heavily, turning his head around to stare wide-eyed back at his yami. "W-what?"

Yami grinned, leaning over to whisper in Yugi's ear, "Maybe you'd rather ride me instead. Or we could take turns..."

"You're not serious?" Yugi asked, shivering slightly. Yami slid to the floor and took his hikari's hands, staring seriously into his amethyst eyes.

"I am. I've never been more serious about anything, my aibou." Yami smiled and gently kissed one of Yugi's hands, gazing up at him the whole time. "Why do you think I wanted you to be my horse, hmm?"

The hikari giggled softly and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Yami, you're such a hentai!"

"Yes, but only because of how much I love you."

Yugi's eyes widened, but Yami had leaned in to kiss him before he could say anything. Yugi moaned softly, happily returning the kiss, opening his mouth immediately when Yami asked for it. The dark delved into his hikari's warm cavern, savoring his sweet flavor of almonds and strawberries. Gentle fingers began playing with the zipper of Yugi's costume, at which the gentler duelist pulled away somewhat and looked beseechingly into Yami's eyes, speaking softly against the dark's lips,

"I love you too, Yami, but I'd really rather not do this on the floor with the door unlocked."

Yami laughed softly and scooped Yugi up from the floor, kicking the door closed as he stood and enjoyed the hikari's squeak of surprise. Then he locked the door and set Yugi down on the bed, a small smirk forming on his lips as the teen's eyes widened in anticipation and shock at what they were about to do.

"Are you sure you want this, my Little One?' Yami asked, his voice seductively low, as he moved to straddle Yugi's hips. The smaller boy's eyes closed briefly, and when he looked back up at Yami, his lips were curled up in a smile and pure devotion and love was clear in his eyes.

"As long as you promise not to hurt me," he answered, trying to sound serious and failing miserably.

Yami grinned and leaned down, murmured a soft, "Not for all the games and victories in the world," before he pressed his lips back onto Yugi's, kissing his heatedly while his nimble fingers began stripping the teen. Nothing else was heard from the couple in the next couple of hours but the heated moans and cries of loving pleasure. Never would they forget this night...


	3. Halloween at the Kaibas'

Title: Halloween at the Kaibas'  
Author: me (Calai'di)  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own Yugioh, sorry. -cries-  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
Type: Romance  
Pairings: YxYYxRxBxMxYM, MaixIsisxShizuka, VinxJulianxKiranxMokuba, JouxHonda, KaibaxPegasusxOtogi  
Warning: YAOI! and some cursing  
Other details: This was done for a ficlet contest on one of my friend's sites. It had to be under 1500 words (originally 1000, but my friend changed it for me cause I wrote this and complained I had too many ; )  
Oh, and Vin, Julian, and Kiran are original charies for a couple of our RPs. Vin and Kiran are the main Kaiba household butlers and such, Julian is Vin's twin, and the three of them are with Mokuba (Mokie techinally older than on the show). Vin and Julian are designed off of Dark from DN Angel, and Kiran is based off Krad. (they don't actually matter in this...)  
And I know this doesn't _exactly_ go with what the main story really is, it's still yaoi and it's still for Halloween, so if you don't like it, bully for you.

* * *

Halloween at the Kaibas'

"Damnit, Rich Boy, open up! It's damned freezing out here!" Jou yelled as he pounded his fists on the front door of Kaiba's mansion. Behind him stood his younger sister, Honda, and Otogi, and they were only there because the Kaiba brothers were throwing a Halloween party, at Pegasus's request of course.

"You know, Jou, Seto's going to have a field day with this," said a laughing voice from the doorway. The door had been opened to reveal a rather tall, older-looking Mokuba, who happened to be dressed like some hoodlum from the streets.

"I know, but it was all I could come up wit," Jou answered with a whine; indeed Kaiba would be very amused by the blonde's choice of costume, since it was the same doggy suit Otogi had forced him into so long ago. As for the others, Honda was dressed like a robot; Shizuka, a cat; and the Dice Master himself seemed to be trying to look like Thief King Bakura, though his hair was still black.

"Would ya let us in, Mokuba? Please?"

"Sure. Everyone's in the living room; we were waiting for you guys," Mokuba stated, sounding amused, as he headed back inside to lead the small group to the living room. "Though they seem to have been able to entertain themselves.

This was plainly seen when they reached the living room, since small groups had been made. The largest by far was the three yami/hikari pairs, who were all together in a small orgy; Yugi was on Marik's lap, and Ryou on Malik's, both pairs watching Yami and Bakura with interest, who were making out quite heatedly. The trinette pair were both dressed as cats, the whitenettes were an angel and a vampire, and the Ishtars seemed to be Romans, Marik being a senator and Malik, a prostitute.

On the couch nearby, Mai, a butterfly, and Isis, dressed as her ancient self, were having a fairly heated, though quiet, discussion about something, and Mai seemed to be winning it; not surprising since she had a hand pressed firmly against her girlfriend's crotch.

The third couple was sitting in a chair in the corner and consisted of a rather put out looking Kaiba sitting on a hyper Pegasus's lap. Pegasus was, of course, dressed as his favorite cartoon bunny, which clashed greatly with the dark costume Seto sported, and the brunet's fake vampire teeth were clearly visible as he sulked, watching the others, his eyes falling mostly on the last group in the room.

This consisted of a set of twins, both with dark purple hair and midnight blue eyes, both dressed up like dark angels with the only difference between them being the set of glasses on one, and another man with long blonde hair up in a ponytail, golden eyes, and deathly pale skin who was dressed like a more mythical angel than Ryou.

The two girls, Pegasus, Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik looked up when the new arrivals entered the room, though the later two almost immediately went back to their 'yami-watching.' Shizuka immediately dashed over to Isis and Mai, who welcomed her with open arms, since the three of them had been together since Battle City. Kaiba started snickering almost as soon as he saw Jou's costume, turning to murmur something to his lover, which seemed to start Pegasus off as well.

Jou scowled, dragging Honda off to a different couch than the girls' to discuss something rather heatedly, though he seemed to be doing most of the talking. Mokuba went to join the twins and their blonde haired companion, leaving Otogi very much alone standing in the doorway.

Otogi was rather bewildered as to what to do. It seemed he was the only one in the room who didn't have a lover to hang out with. What he really wanted was to join Kaiba and Pegasus, his two secret crushes, but they were already together; he was sure they wouldn't want to include him. Of course that didn't stop him from dreaming and hoping. So, looking very much disappointed and lonesome, he went over to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Jou and Honda, staring moodily at the opposite wall...

...Until his vision was filled with bright pink. He looked up with surprise, eyes filling with confusion as they settled of Pegasus's grinning face.

"Kaiba-boy and I wish to speak with you," the silvernette said, answering Otogi's unasked question, as he held a hand out to help the teen up. Otogi's heart seem to rise suddenly to his throat as he took the hand and allowed Pegasus to lead him out into the hall where the CEO was already waiting.

"Good evening, Ryuuji," Kaiba said with a small smirk, taking Otogi's other hand to kiss it lightly. "You never said hello to us. Didn't you want to come?"

Otogi blushed lightly and looked away, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, I did want to come. And there's nothing else for me to do tonight."

"You were looking awfully lonely, Otogi-boy. Don't you have a date?"

"No..."

For some reason, Kaiba and Pegasus turned to smile secretively at each other before they both started backing Otogi up against the wall. "Well, that's good for us, isn't it, Seto?"

"Definitely..."

Otogi looked back and forth between them, his eyes gaining a frightened animal look as his back hit the wall, looking all the more confused when Kaiba reached up and took the tie out of his raven hair. "Kaiba?"

"Call me Seto," Kaiba purred softly, his fingers combing through Otogi's hair.

Otogi's eyes widened even as he shivered slightly. "W-what?"

"I thought Kaiba-boy was rather clear," Pegasus commented lightly as Kaiba pressed up against a rather startled Otogi.

"We both know you have a crush on us, Ryuuji." Seto stated softly, earning a startled sound from the blacknette.

"W-what! You do?"

"Yes. We've been waiting for you to come out with it, but we simply couldn't wait any longer. You're far too attractive, especially like this."

Otogi blushed heavily and looked away slightly. "I-I didn't want to get between you two."

"You can't," Pegasus started with a grin, turning Otogi's face back to look at them, "if we want you too."

Ryuuji's eyes filled with doubt that was dashed as soon as Kaiba kissed him heatedly, and he allowed himself to be pulled slightly away from the wall so Pegasus could squeeze behind him and press up against his back. He shivered as a pair of hands brushed over his bare chest, and Pegasus's head leaned over his shoulder to murmur softly to Kaiba, "We should welcome him properly, Seto. I think he'd enjoy it..."

Kaiab smirked as he pulled away, gazing lovingly at the flustered Otogi. "Ryuuji, would you like to become ours forever?"

Otogi gazed critcally at him for a moment before pressing his lips to Kaiba's in a searing, though brief, kiss, repeating the action with Pegasus before murmured sincerely, "Yes."

With a grin, Kaiba picked Otogi up bridal style, looking amused when the blacknette clung almost desperately to him, and started off further into the house with Pegasus following closely. "Good. Though I must warn you, we're rather...interesting in bed..."

Otogi grinned for the first time that night, answered smugly, "Seto, I can take anything."

"We'll just have to see about that...Ryuuji..."


End file.
